


Give me courage

by Llyneth



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Gen, retelling of how they meet kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyneth/pseuds/Llyneth
Summary: When Moon saves Nebbie, it leaves a lasting impression on Lillie.I actually wrote this for last year's Femslash February but didn't post it. Hooray procrastination!





	Give me courage

  
At first, she had been helpless.  

Clutching her hat against the buffeting wind, she could only reach out her hand, grab uselessly at the empty air in front of her.  

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach him. Couldn't summon the courage to cross the rickety bridge, nor move her shaking legs a single step towards where  Nebbie  was cowering, circled by wild Spearow.  

Rooted to the spot, she could only watch silently, and pray.  

Then she appeared, seemingly from nowhere; a girl Lillie's age, someone she hadn't met before.

Desperate, she'd begged the girl's aid, without even realizing that she wasn't a trainer. Even so, the girl had done what she could not – crossed the bridge with cautious steps, shielding the scared  pokemon  with her own body. Then the planks beneath them groaned from the strength of  Nebbie's  power and Lillie's blood froze. In slow motion they fell, down and down towards the water and sharp rocks below.

It was only after, when both were safe and whole and on steady ground, that Lillie let the magnitude of what she'd done (and what had happened, and what  _ could _  have happened...) truly sink in. The courage she'd shown in that one, terrifying moment... her selfless desire to help others, even at the cost of her own safety. A courage that impressed even the fickle  Tapu  Koko.

She'd looked at the helpful stranger differently then, seeing for the first time the kind of strength she possessed, and from that moment Lillie – in the privacy of her own mind, at least – considered Moon her hero. Someone to look up to, someone to strive to become.

Someone she couldn't help but study...

subtly, of course. She didn't want to annoy or upset her new companion, but Lillie had always been bookish, the type to gather information and file it away inside her mind.  So  she noticed things, compared things, turned the pieces of knowledge around and poked at them from many different sides. And the first thing Lillie realized was that just being around Moon made her braver. More daring than she normally was.

While her knees may have knocked, head swimming from even thinking about entering a clothing shop by herself, the thought that Moon was outside waiting for her made her feel... warm. Safe. Able to go into such a ridiculous, trivial and scary situation all by herself.

For Lillie only needed to glance behind, and there was Moon.   


The one who gave her courage.


End file.
